omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Test
Character Synopsis Composite Organism is a theoretical amalgamation of every single living creature that inhabits the earth. Which ranges from sentient, single-celled organisms from planets to every animals Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C. 6-C Verse: Real-Life Name: None (It's just an Organism made of every living thing) Gender: Genderless Age: Non-Applicable (Can change biological age at a whim. Also is unknown) Classification: A fusion of every creature that inhabits earth Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has the speed of Cheetahs, the strength of animals such as Gorilla's or Elephants and ETC.), Flight (Has the ability the fly due to having Avian DNA), Enhanced Senses (Has Eagle Vision, in addition has this from various other animals), Age Manipulation (Has the abilities of Organisms that can reverse biological age ), Sound Manipulation (Pistol Shrimps can 214 db sound), Biological Manipulation (Can genetically alter itself through Hydra. Has the DNA of Lizards, which can remove limbs to form weapons and armor), Disease Manipulation (By virtue of containing the DNA of diseases), Blood Manipulation (Horned Lizard can pop blood vessels and shoot Blood out their eyes), Electricity Manipulation (Both through The Electric Eel and Jellyfish), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 6), Regeneration (Mid to Low-High, Axolotl's can regenerate from their head being removed . Sponges & Bacteria can regenerate from a small piece being left of them), Possession (Cordycepts survive by taking control over one's mind ), Size Manipulation (Various animals such as Pufferfish can increase their size. Also can achieve this through Age Manipulation), Fungus Manipulation (Has the DNA of Fungus. Thus should be able to control them), Poison Manipulation (Can generate and shoot Venom due to having Snake DNA), Self-Destruction (Can act as Suicide Bombers with the Camponotus DNA ), Barrier Creation (Can undergo cryptobiosis, which covers the body in a glass-like substance), Fusionism (Has the DNA of Slim Molds and Bacteria, which can fuse with other beings), Danmaku (Can produce thousands of Spores that goes in all directions), Transmutation and Transformation (Through Chemosynthesis ), Shapeshifting (Bacteria can take many forms and having their DNA gives them this), Necromancy (Parasites are capable of creating "Zombie" animals that obey them ), Destructive Ability: This part of the section describes how much damage to the surrounding environment a character is capable of, or the ability to battle competitively against characters who are capable of doing that much damage (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Speed: This part of the section describes how fast he/she/it is able to move in a combat situation. Travel speed and combat speed can be considered different in terms of value if said character's movement speed is aided by an external device that allows them to move faster than normal (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Lifting Ability: This part of the section describes said character's ability to lift, or move objects. The stats for this is usually expressed in kilograms (kg), which is listed as a specific Class listed in the Lifting Ability page. Note that if a character's Lifting Ability is higher than the opponent's, he/she/it will be able to physically move around the other in a close-quarters situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Striking Ability: This part of the section describes how strong said character's physical attacks are; basically explains said character's ability to trade blows with a character of a specific strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Durability: This part of the section describes the capability for said character to withstand attacks from a different character of specific attack strength (Which varies depending on said character's Destructive Ability/Striking Strength (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Stamina: This part of the section describes how long he/she is able to fight effectively in a combat situation (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Range: This part of the section describes the distance the character's attacks/abilities are able to cover (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) Intelligence: Self-explanatory (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Feats: This part of the section lists the major feats that the character has showcased throughout the series, including feats of strength, speed, as well as the ability to withstand different forms of attacks. Versions: This part of the section is used to indicate any of said character's transformation stages/power-ups/timelines. Write these transformations/power-ups/timelines here, and bold them. Other Attributes List of Equipment: This part of the section lists down the starting equipment that the character starts off with, as well as the equipment that the character has access to throughout the series (including any new equipment that the character is able to obtain). Notable Attacks/Techniques: This part of the section describes a list of abilities, as well as attacks that said character uses throughout the series. It is recommended that you provide a detailed explanation as to what these abilities/techniques can do. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts